Substitute Terror
by Scootter46
Summary: Cirno as a teacher? The class is doomed! Pretty much a short story. Enjoy this spring-time story!
1. Prologue

**3 stories at once. I do this for your entertainment readers, enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

"School, where my fun dies for the day." She said hitting her head on her desk.

"Hey where's the teacher?" Someone else asked.

"Except today." She said snickering and moving to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm your teacher for today!" She said grabbing everyone's attention.

"You can't teach! Besides, you're the most stupid one in this room!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Also why do you want to teach? Do you have something to do with the teacher not being here?" Someone said in the front row.

"I've always wanted to teach." She said folding her arms.

"Now class, open your books to page 14" She ordered.

"How about this, we wait for the teacher to come back and while we do that, we have a good time." She said looking behind her as everyone else agreed, but soon, the one who suggested it was frozen instantly after.

"Anyone else not want to listen to your new teacher?" Everyone shook their heads and opened to page 14.

PROLOGUE

**I really don't know why, but insperation is lacking on me. Oh well, this may be a short story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Teaching

**Specialist from Persona 4 is really a good song to have while making this! Plus, except a short chapter from these, this is more of a strange story I thought of.**

CHPT1

"Now then class..."

"Why did it just start raining?" Someone said.

"I don't care, just pay attention to the front of the room!" Cirno exclaimed tapping her foot.

"No we weren't supposed to get rain today..." They said again.

"Well they probably guessed it wrong!" Cirno said more angered.

"Now then, why are you out of your seat by the phone?" Cirno said glaring at Wriggle.

"Uh...take-out?" She said shrugging.

"Well fine, it may still be early but better be ready..." Cirno said sighing.

"Now back to the lesson!" She yelled to the class.

The time passes slowly as the class listens to Cirno give a lesson, on how to do math incorrectly.

"Isn't that the wrong way to divide?" Someone said from the back.

"If the teacher shows you how to divide, then divide that way!" Cirno said almost crushing the chalk out of anger.

"You aren't the teacher!" Chen said.

"Well it's correct, and you aren't the teacher!" Cirno screamed.

"Neither are you. So stop 'teaching' the class and sit down!" She said forcefully.

"Detention! Go down there right now!" Cirno exclaimed.

"I don't have to! You aren't the teacher!" Still arguing with her.

Swiftly after, Chen was on the ground in a block of ice.

"Anyone else going to be like her?" Cirno said grunting.

Everyone shook their heads and went back to paying attention.

CHPT2

**Finished with this chapter, just wanted to finish it fast so that I can go to the other chapters/stories.**


	3. Chapter 3 Link's Delivery

**In this story, I have it pan out to other time periods/Stories. Try to read these in order or follow the certain chapters if you want. Enjoy!**

CHPT2

4 hours earlier...

"Morning already?" Link said as he awoke and wind blew in from the open window.

"What time is it, 7 am?" He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed as he heard someone knock on the door and saw it was Cirno with a backpack.

"What are you going to school?" Link asked her.

"Yeah, it starts soon." She said smiling.

"Wait there's a school here?" Link said sarcastically.

"Of course." Cirno said.

"Besides, are you cooking breakfest?" Cirno asked.

"No, I was just going to have a muffin." Link said walking back inside and returning with a muffin.

"Here." Link tossed her the muffin.

"I have to go to school now, bye!" Cirno said waving to Link.

"Funny, I always thought you hated school." He said on his porch.

"Not today, I've learned to like it." Cirno said smiling and then left.

"...Well that was out of character." Link shrugged.

"Schedual for today: 1. Sweep 2. Clean dishes 3. Re-arrange bedroom 4. Eat lunch. 5. Clean under the couch and finally, 6. Relax and enjoy the evening." Link said starting his chores.

CHPT2

The phone wrang loudly as he was finishing the dishes.

"I'm in a hurry make it fast!" he shouted checking off his scheduale.

"Can you come over to the school? We need your help! Cirno's teaching! Besides, I told her I ordered take-out so come in disquise!" Wriggle said on the phone in a whisper.

"Sure, fine, whatever!" Link said as he hung up the phone then he realized what he got himself into...

"Why me? Really, I have to go help a class from Cirno teaching. Why do I have to put up with that?" Link said walking away from the phone.

"Plus, why do I have to make her lunch?" Link said hitting a wall.

"I might as well start cooking...or should I get it from somewhere?" Link questioned.

"Definetly should cook it, luckily I found an old delivery uniform." Link said as he got to work.

"But what should I cook?" He said getting into the uniform.

30 minutes later...

"Well that's done, and now I just have to deliver it..." Link said sighing while breaking his wind element.

"I should make it so that it's raining so she doesn't see me...and I really shouldn't fly to the school, it would give away who I am." He said while he made the wind put water into the clouds and it started to rain.

"It's really is strange how one can make rain easily." He said as he ran through the woods.

CHPT2

Link was strolling while carrying the box, and he got bored very quickly.

"It's sad enough I have to stop someone, but I have to deliver someone's lunch? They owe me for this one..." He said muttering as the rain subsided.

He glanced down the road and saw a sign saying "Continue North to arive at the school", and he fell into a pit once he stepped close enough to the sign.

"Ow! Now I know someone's mocking me..." He said rubbing his head.

"Low lying branches, and I have a grappling hook, people are too stupid to put a pitfall in a good place anymore." He said swinging out of the hole and heard the bushes rustle.

"Hey, you! Stop!" He said starting to run again.

"Nevermind, I've got somewhere to be..." Link said skidding then continuing the other way.

"Where the heck would they put the school..." He said bumping into someone.

"Can you be more obviuos to show her where I'm hiding!" She said turning back to her post.

"I don't care what you do! But one question, where's the school?" Link asked her.

"That way" She said while pointing to the left and Link then ran again to his destination.

CHPT2

**I like how this story is shaping so far, I am satisfied with how I write now. And also, expect stories faster now that I am getting a new computer.**


	4. Chapter 4 Detention!

**Hey, here's when the chapters colide! Enjoy.**

CHPT4

The class all stopped to see that the delivery was here for Wriggle.

"Delivery!" Link said coming through the doorway to the classroom.

"Oh, thanks." Wriggle said taking the order.

"Are you going to stop Cirno? She's really gone crazy." Wriggle said in a whisper.

"Yeah, I just have to get her to turn around." Link mumbled.

"Thanks for ordering from our resturant. Enjoy your meal." He said hiding his face from Cirno.

"Good, now leave, I'm trying to teach this class." Cirno said pointing to the door.

"Fine, but I don't think you're the teacher." Link said still hiding his face.

"What are you talking about? I am the teacher!" Cirno said stomping the ground.

"Are you sure? Because all though you may be instructing the class, but you're just a student, just like the rest of them sitting down. And it does seem that you are just a brat that won't get her way." Link said folding his arms.

"I am teaching this class and I won't stop!" Cirno said shooting ice at him, Link dodged easily by sliding to the right.

"I really don't want to fight." Link said standing further from her now.

"Fine, I guess I win then." Cirno said angered.

"Who think's I can win against her even though I'm just a delivery guy?" Link said looking towards the class, they all raised their hands.

"Ok, let's go outside and settle this, I don't want you to wreck the place." He said motioning everyone to come outside.

CHPT4

Everyone stayed very far away from the brawling two, but they stayed close enough to watch the fight.

"You're move." Link said smirking, still covering his eyes with his hat.

"Whoever you are you're going down!" Cirno said shooting ice shards at him but only to see that he dodged everyone of them quickly.

"You really fight with basic attacks that are easy to dodge, you should really learn better moves." Link said standing still.

"Dodge this!" Cirno said trying to aim properly but still missed.

"Like I said, basic attack style." Link said stepping closer.

"Here, easier target now. I bet you couldn't hit me from here." He said standing firmly.

"When I'm done, you'd better wish you never talked to me!" Cirno said trying to freeze him but he jumps up in the air and he kicks her to the ground knocking the wind out of her.

"Defeated easily, but I'm glad I didn't have to harm you terribly." Link said throwing his hat to the ground.

"How did you-" Cirno was interuppted by Link explaining the story.

"Wriggle called me and told me you were teaching the class, I thought she was lying but turns out she wasn't, so I diquised myself as a delivery person for fun though." Link said folding his arms.

"But..." Cirno didn't know how to end the sentence.

"But what? You did something you weren't supposed to, besides where's the teacher?" Link said angered.

"I snowed her in, which I thought gave me enough time teach for the day..." Cirno said getting up.

"I guess I was right, you are a brat!" He said walking off.

"I am not!" Cirno said shooting ice at him but he swiftly turned around and dodged it.

"Cirno, I don't want to fight you..." Link said breaking the fire element.

"Well I do!" She said still attacking him, everytime she tried to freeze or shoot ice at him, he melted it.

"This is getting boring..." Someone said from the other side of the field.

"She attacks, he blocks, what else?" Another voice from the group.

"Lover's quarrel." Someone snickered along with the group.

"Teacher's back!" Wriggle said staring behind them, everyone else looked over too.

"I see that the class is outside waiting, but why are those two fighting?" Keine said sighing

"Cirno was trying to teach the class and Link came to try to stop her and eventually it escalated to a fight." Daiyousei said.

"Of course Cirno..." Keine said as she walked over to the fight and stopped them in midtracks.

"All right, the both of you, detention!" She said glaring at the two.

"What! I don't even go to this school!" Link screamed.

"I don't care, detention!" She dragged them to the room and locked the door.

"Great, now we're here..." Link said sighing at the desk.

"It's your fault." Muttered Cirno.

"Yeah sure, it was my fault." Link said sarcasticly

Time passes slowly until they were freed from the detention room.

CHPT4

They started walking home after the day was over.

"You should really know what to do Cirno, really snowing someone in their house? Why would you do that? Besides, I don't want to babysit you all the time, being worried that you are always going to do something that get's you in the worst trouble possible." Link said.

"I just wanted to be the teacher..." Cirno said crying.

"There's a reason you aren't the teacher but, that you are the student." Link said.

"Did you mean all those things you said about me?" Cirno said depressed.

"Would you think that I meant that?" Link said questioning her.

"Yes..." Cirno said sitting on the ground.

"Listen, everyone does stupid things in their life. So I don't see why you and I can't just forget all of today and move on." Link said pulling her up from the ground.

"OK...I guess we can..." Cirno said sighing.

"Race ya home!" She said afterwards.

"Hey you started early!" Link said chasing after her and the two laughed for the rest of the day.

CHPT4

**I hoped you enjoyed this story! I am making the Persona 4 story. Read on!**


End file.
